If Only
by darkami
Summary: A sweet little Trunks/Pan fic. Based on a true story.
1. A school trip

Authors Note:  
  
Dear Readers, Not too long ago, I went on a trip to Japan organized by my school. Mostly, the trip was wonderful, and I will remember it forever. However, some of the events of the last four days of it left me sad, confused and love- struck. It had been two weeks and six days since the most incredible night of my life, and I was tired of hanging onto the past. I wanted to move on. I had been reading Trunks/Pan fanfiction all afternoon, which hadn't helped my depression any. But then, I'm not sure why, I opened MSWord and just started typing, you know? I wrote everything that had happened to me, everything I felt. As I wrote, I changed the names. I became Pan, the guy in question was Trunks, and my bestfriend, whom I actually met on the plane over, was Bra. During the course of the story, I added certain elements, just as I have omitted some details that actually took place. Despite this, the story remains a surprisingly accurate account of that week. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Writing it has been the greatest therapy I could have ever done. I no longer dream of what may have been, and I have accepted things as they now are. As you may have guessed, my story did not end happily. For me, the last chapter of this fic never happened, and was written from imagination (dreams?) entirely. (Although I did sing the song!) Thank you for reading this long letter; I hope this has given you a deeper understanding of my story. May your dreams come true, and your heart never break. Forever Yours, Eternal Star.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters from DB/Z/GT. Nor do I own Grape Fanta, Final Fantasy IX, the song "Melodies of Life", Pokemon, Sailormoon, Captain Planet shudder or anything else copyrighted that I may have mentioned. This goes for the whole story, K?  
  
If Only.  
  
Pan stared unhappily out her window. She just couldn't work out where it had all gone wrong. Her life had finally seemed perfect. And then it all came crashing down, and she didn't even want to try to pick up the pieces. It had all started barely a week ago.  
  
"Pan, hurry up. You're going to be late!" Videl called up the stairs for the hundredth time. "I'm coming, just a second!" Pan called back, also for the hundredth time. Videl just rolled her eyes. She had no idea where that girl got her vanity. She certainly hadn't spent her teenage years primping in front of a mirror. Which was a little surprising considering her only role model had been her father, Satan Hercule.  
  
Humming to herself, Pan finished fixing her hair, and grabbing her bag, she took on last look at her room. "See you next week." She said casually as she strolled out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"There you are. I was beginning to think you weren't going." Videl commented as she watched her daughter effortlessly carry a 30-kilo suitcase down the stairs and into the front hall. "Not on your life. Nothing's keeping me from this trip!" The two raven-haired women loaded the car and returned to the living room for the goodbyes. "Bye daddy. I'll miss you!" Pan said as she hugged Gohan, who was reading the paper in his favorite chair. "Yeah, sure Panny. I'll bet you won't even think about us." He said back, dryly amused. Pan considered this with her head to one side. "Hmm, yeah, you're probably right - Hey!" she said, ducking the paper Gohan flapped her way. Goten laughed at their antics from across the room. "Are we ready to go then Son Pan?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Pan returned his look. "We sure are, Son Goten." Goten stuck his tongue out at her as he rose from the sofa. "K. We're off." "Bye mom. I'll bring ya back something." Pan said as she hugged her mom goodbye. "See ya, bro. Bye Videl. Thanks for dinner!" Goten waved back at the couple as he made his way out of the house. The two teenagers climbed into the luggage-laden car and set off for the shinkansen terminal, having previously arranged for a friend to bring the car home from the station.  
  
A bird landed on a tree branch just outside her window, startling Pan out of her thoughts. She watched as the tiny bird hopped down the branch to its nest and began to feed its young. Pan half-smiled at the picture-perfect image, but even that smile faded from her lips as she sank back into her memories.  
  
"JR traveling west now departing platform 12. JR trave-" Pan didn't hear the message repeat itself in her excitement. "That's us! Lets go!!" The pleasant-looking Mrs Johnson called to the group. Pan, along with everyone else, picked up her bags and fought her way through the narrow door onto the bullet train. She was a little jittery; this was going to be her first holiday away from her parents. Pan clutched at her reserved-seat ticket her teacher had given her. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth between it and the seat numbers. Finally, she stopped her battle down the narrow alise as she found seat 7B. Somewhat clumsily, she tried to maneuver her luggage in front of her seat. She had never traveled on the bullet before and she couldn't help but feel awestruck. "Here," a girls voice said, startling her. In the seat by the window sat a girl who looked to be about Pans age with sparkling blue eyes and aqua hair. She was expertly maneuvering Pans suitcase into their row with what appeared to be no difficulty. Pan stared at the girl in shock. Noticing this, the girl said simply, "I've been on the bullet before. My names Bra. What's yours?" Pan shook the hand extended to her. "Pan. And thank-you. I've never done this before." "You're welcome." Bra replied as they both settled into their seats. "So where are you heading today?" Pan asked, keeping the conversation going. "Oh, I'm joining a trip that my sister-school organized to see the temples and shrines around Kansai." Bra replied, tucking a stray wisp of blue hair behind her ear. "No way." Pan exclaimed. "With Mrs Johnson?" "Yes. Don't tell me you are too?" "Yes!" "Cool! I was kinda nervous about coming on this trip because I don't go to Blue Star High, so I didn't know anyone." Bra finished, looking a bit shy. "Hey, I know exactly how you feel. I just started at Blue Star and I don't really know anyone, either. 'Cept for Goten here." Pan finished as Goten plonked down in the alise seat next to her. Bra looked at him expectantly. "Hi." Goten said. He had the strangest feeling he knew her from somewhere. "Good ta see Panny here's making friends." Pan rolled her eyes and turned back to Bra. "Technically, Goten's my uncle, but since he's only just older than me he's more like an older brother." Goten grinned cheekily as Pan continued. "Naturally, as such, he takes it upon himself to tease me mercilessly, just so I appreciate all my parents do for me. Namely, refrain from having more children." Bra seemed to take all this in with relative ease. "Goten, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Bra had a nagging feeling she knew this guy from somewhere, and it was getting to her. "No, I don't mind. I'm 17." Hmm. "Can I ask you a question?" Goten couldn't stand the stupid nagging feeling anymore. Bra nodded, her mind still turning over. "Is your older brother a purple-haired 18-year-old named Trunks?" Both Pan and Bra stared at Goten is shock. Pan couldn't fathom how Goten would have come up with a question like that. Bra just stared, unconnected thoughts scrambling through her mind. I never mentioned I had a brother, let alone and older one, 18 to be precise. So I certainly never mentioned an unusual hair color. Bra mentally shook herself and said, "You're Son Goten!" at the exact same time as he said, "You're Bra Briefs!" Pan just looked between the two feeling confused. They were both laughing, but had finally remembered her and took it in turns to explain why they knew each other.  
  
Okay, I know it's short, but I'm posting the complete story at once, so don't yell at me, K? Well, what are you waiting for? Read Chapter two, pleassssse? 


	2. The story continues...

Pan smiled at that memory. That first meeting had been great. Bra and her had immediately hit it off, and both forgot their nervousness about the trip instantly. Pan had been a little worried at the start of the trip that if she made friends she might leave out Goten, who was not only like a brother but a best friend. But being friends with Bra solved that. Goten and Bra had been good friends before he moved, and they just picked up where they left off, entertaining Pan with stories from their crazy childhood. In fact, the holiday had started off great. After they had all disembarked the shinkansen at Kyoto, Goten had found Trunks and straight away they were the best of friends again. Pan remembered when she first met Trunks, but it hadn't been anything special. She didn't feel anything but happiness that after so many years, Goten had his best friend back. She didn't even hang around him that much on the first day. If Trunks and Goten talked a lot, Bra and Pan were inseparable. It was like their subconciousness was telling them if Pan hadn't moved away they would have been best friends all their lives, and that they had a lot of catching up to do. Pan sighed wistfully as she lay on her bed. She knew all the moping she had been doing wasn't good for her, and that she should have been training, but she just couldn't get her heart into it. She rolled onto her back and propped herself up with pillows. Reaching beside her bed, she pulled out her photos from the trip. She opened the first packet. Ahh. Kyoto.  
  
"Okay everyone, first one on the list is Nijo Castle." Mrs Johnson walked around the group passing out the pamphlets the guide had given her. "Everyone is welcome to join me on the guided tour, however you may explore on your own. Can everyone please be back here at the main gate in 40 minutes if you're going off on your own. If you're not here, the bus leaves without you!" Mrs Johnson finished with a smile to let everyone know she didn't really mean it, and the group broke up as friends dragged each other off to various sections of the grounds. Pan walked slowly around the gardens with Bra, posing every now and then for some of the guys in the group to take her photo. Bra laughed as Jake moved off to join his friends after having his photo taken with an arm around Pan. Pan good-naturedly shook off her friend's laughter. "Hey! I don't see me teasing you!" "Yeah?" Bra shot back, I don't see any guys hanging off me begging for a photo!" Bra laughed at Pan's mock-crestfallen look, so she didn't notice her friend ready her camera. Pan shouted at the bushes, "Ready!" and Bra barely had time to be confused before Goten rushed out of the garden and scoped her up, carrying her several feet and whooping like an Indian. Pan snapped the photo before Bra could struggle out of Goten's arms. Trunks appeared from the garden just like Goten had, and all four friends were laughing. Neither boy noticed that Bra was blushing, but Pan did and smiled. She was thrilled that Bra liked Goten, because she was sure that Goten liked her back. It would be a very fun summer, indeed!  
  
Seeing that photo, Pan smiled ironically to herself as she remembered her feelings that day. Yes, that day had been fun. The summer had held promise of so much fun. So much.  
  
"Quickly everyone, last photo's of the Golden Pavilion and on the bus!" As Pan settled into her seat at the back, she reflected on how many great shots of Kinkaku-ji she had got. Bra collapsed beside her and nudged her with her foot. "Can I have the window seat?" she inquired. To exhausted to speak from the strenuous walk around the gardens, Pan wordlessly nodded and moved over for her friend. She now found herself next to Trunks. As he leaned over to talk to her, Pan realized that Bra's move had been arranged. Sleepily she wondered why, and tried to focus on what Trunks was saying. "Pan, are you listening?" Huh? "Sorry Trunks, what did you say?" Pan mentally scolded herself and shook all thoughts of sleep from her mind. "I said, Goten wanted me to tell you this, because he wants you to take it seriously, and not just dismiss it as him being overprotective." Trunks almost whispered, trying to focus on what he was meant to be doing instead of the beautiful scent of Pan's hair conditioner. "Oh." Pan said, trying to get her brain in gear. "Right. Gotcha. What did he want me to take seriously?" Pan had an idea that she knew. "He thinks that Jake might be trying to line you up, he's been watching you all day. Goten knows him. He's in a few of his classes. And I agree with Goten, I don't like what I've heard about him. Watch your back, okay?" Pan looked into Trunks' eyes for the first time then. "Okay." was all she said. Having completed his mission, Trunks went back to joking and talking with the guys on the other side of the bus. Secretly, Pan was watching him. He had spoken with concern, but hadn't tried to save her by forbidding her to do something, which Goten would have done, and she would have spitefully disregarded. But Trunks had showed that although he was concerned, he trusted her judgement, and he wasn't about to be the unwanted knight in shining armor. Pan felt a new respect for him that day, and filed this new knowledge safely away. Bringing out her Discman and mini speakers, Pan and Bra managed to shake off their drowsiness to Karaoke the bus 'til their next and last stop.  
  
The bus pulled up at an insignificant corner of the city and everyone piled out. Once everyone was accounted for, Mrs Johnson, still wearing the cheerful smile she had started out with, announced that the shrine they were to visit was up the hill and a huge set of stairs. Most of the students groaned, Bra and Pan included. Goten just cheerily stepped between them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. Speaking just loud enough for them to hear, he said "Come now, girls. Remember who you are; Saiyans! And a saiyan Princess in your case." The last of his sentence was directed at Bra, who was too tired to blush at Goten's closeness. "We might be saiyans, but this day has just been exhausting. Both of us are lugging 30 kilo suitcases," Bra gestured at the black and purple abominations behind them, "and we've walked across Kyoto all day." Pan took her cue from Bra, "One or the other, fine; we can handle it." Bra again took the lead, "But both is just ridiculous!"  
  
The group started to move up the shop-lined alley that led to the shrine, and the four demi-saiyans fell in behind them. The trip up surprisingly didn't take to long. The talk was good natured, and extended beyond the smaller groups that had formed thus far. Pan found herself getting to know the others on the trip better, and everyone was enjoying themselves. The half-hour walk included some car dodging, but aside from that was fairly eventless. At the bottom of the stone steps, Bra and Pan exchanged a look which clearly said 'shoot me now, please'. The said stone steps extended up for what seemed like forever. Both girls exclaimed simultaneously, "No way am I dragging that up there!" gesturing widely at their luggage and the steps. Trunks and Goten both laughed, and received death-glares worthy of Vegeta for their trouble. Luckily for the girls sanity and the boys lives, Mrs Johnson announced that she would be remaining at the bottom, and the group was free to leave their bags and go explore the shrine for and hour.  
  
Feeling lighter than she'd felt in hours, Pan raced up the stairs, with Bra close behind. Once at the top, they slowed down and calmly washed their hands. They approached the second entrance in awe, gazing at the intricate carvings on the pillars behind the torri. Approaching the second trough with the dragon, the girls poured water from the ladles into cupped hands to drink. While doing this, Pan spotted a balcony with a simply stunning view. Silently, she motioned for Bra to follow her. It seemed that everyone else had paid the 300 yen and were walking the mountain trails. Both girls preferred the tranquility of the balcony they had found and snapped a few photos before sitting on the railing and settling into a conversation.  
  
Sadly, Pan gazed at the photo she now held. The boys had come out of nowhere again. They must have spotted the girls while they were drinking and had come over to investigate. Bra had been leaning against the wall and Pan was facing her while sitting on the rail. Neither of them noticed Trunks sneak up and grab Pan. Holding her firmly he tipped her back over the 10 meter drop. He got the reaction he had wanted; Pan had gripped him tightly and screamed. Bra had had Pan's camera from their photo frenzy earlier and had taken the photo Pan was now looking at. Tears Pan couldn't believe she had left spilt down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the picture of her in Trunks' arms.  
  
After Trunks had let her go, Pan noticed the camera Bra was holding. "Did you get a photo?" she asked happily, knowing the answer was yes and hoping that she wasn't blushing too much. Bra nodded, and handed the camera back to her friend. "Cool," Pan said as she put the camera back in her bag. "I'll scare mom with that one!" Even to her own ears, it sounded perfectly innocent. Pan checked her friend's face, and sure enough, Bra didn't seem to have noticed her blush or anything. Pan was infinitely glad. What she definitely did not want was to have to explain to Bra why she was blushing about being held by Bra's older brother. The main reason for this being that she didn't know why herself. Putting her thoughts firmly aside, Pan joined the conversation around her, and after a while completely forgot about the incident.  
  
Well, what do you think of the story so far? Sweet, ne? Go on, you know you want to. Review me!! ^_^ 


	3. The day in Hiroshima

If only I could forget everything now. Pan thought miserably to herself. Then she shook herself. No. There had been good times as well. Like that night in Kyoto, when the group had stayed at a youth hostel. She and Bra had gone wacko from lack of real food and an overdose on high in sugar junk food. Finding a staircase that lead to the roof of their 5 story buildings, the demi-saiyans on a sugar high proceed to greet people in the streets below and serenade them alternatively, using a variety of accents. Needless to say, it had been fun. And the next day they were back on the shinkansen, travelling to Hiroshima.  
  
"Yo Bra! Come take my picture with this plaque!" Pan was standing next to a marble plaque that was covered in literally hundreds of tiny paper cranes. "Sure." Bra said, jogging over to talk the camera from her friend. Pan kneeled down and rested a hand on the plaque, trying to look sad for the people who had died where she was standing, but feeling to excited about being there to successfully pull it off. After a shot of the bomb dome and several of the millions of origami cranes, the whole group moved towards the museum. Everyone entered the museum together, and all bought their tickets. As the group walked into the first chamber, they were confronted with a huge screen TV which endlessly repeated a short documentary which was designed to make Americans feel bad. Bra and Pan both passed it by, relieved to be Japanese as they passed sniveling, guilt-ridden tourists. Pan didn't know exactly how it happened, but soon she was on her own. One minute Bra was beside her saying something about how devastating the bomb was, and then the next she was no where to be seen. Pan shrugged it off; she kinda preferred to be alone, anyway. She made her way up the stairs to the next level, and coming around to the display case was surprised to see Trunks already there. Pan didn't exactly ignore him, but since Bra's disappearance she realized she really did want the solitude for the time being. With this in mind she walked around to the displays on the other side of the room. In less than a minute, Trunks joined her. He made some comment to the effect of how sad it all was, and Pan agreed. Too upset by what she was seeing to notice his odd behavior, she simply moved on to the next section without saying a word to the purple-haired saiyan. Trunks stared after her sadly. What did he do wrong? Following Pan, he found her looking at some of the items that had been lent to the museum by relatives of the bomb victims. Pan felt tears well up in her eyes as she recognized the charred and twisted remains of a lunch box in the glass case before her. She was so distraught she didn't notice Trunks standing behind her. Pan jumped when she heard the familiar voice behind her. "Makes ya feel real sad, huh?" Trunks said quietly. Pan slowly turned to face him. Looking into his sapphire eyes, she agreed with him. "Sure does. I just can't believe how devastating it really was." Again, Pan felt the need to be alone and nodding to Trunks, she started down the hall that led to the darkened exhibition area. As Trunks watched her go, he realized that she wanted to be alone, but he could tell she had been deeply moved by what she had seen so far, and he knew there was worse to come. He wanted to be there for her, and so he walked a little faster to catch up to her.  
  
As Pan walked away, she really did appreciate the silence, but secretly she hoped that Trunks wouldn't give up on her. This realization shocked her a little. Why do I want Trunks with me? Do I like him? As she thought this through, she realized that she did. Pan was still confused; she had thought that she liked Daniel, a boy who went to her school. But no, here she was in Hiroshima, desperately hoping that this guy she hardly knew would come and sweep her off her feet. As she caught sight of Trunks' reflection in the glass case ahead of her, the thought occurred to her that Trunks might be only too willing to oblige. Smiling to herself, Pan concentrated on looking as upset as she could as she turned to face the life-size diorama in the corner of the dark room. Earlier, she had pulled out the band keeping her shoulder length raven black hair back, and now as she tilted her head forward, it fell like a curtain to hide her face. The red lights of the display highlighted her hair, and Pan's saiyan hearing just picked up the gasp that escaped Trunks as he rounded the corner. Pleased with herself for getting the result she had wanted, Pan took a deep breath and turned to face him, flicking her hair and batting her eyes. Pan almost laughed out loud when her eyes came to rest on him. Trunks was standing stock-still, his mouth slightly open, in shock. It took him a moment to recover himself as he thought, God, she is beautiful! Pan struggled to keep the triumphant smile from her face. In her head, she reasoned that he might be shocked about the scene that now stood behind her, but the voice saying that was very quiet. So far, Trunks had shown no remorse for the tragedy, and it wasn't a war-torn mannequin he was looking at. Finding his voice after what seemed like an eternity, Trunks gestured to the display and said "T-Tragic, isn't it?" He could have kicked himself for stumbling over his words, but she seemed not to have noticed. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. Pan turned her head slightly so he couldn't see her face. She had to smile! It was killing her not to laugh. Turning back to him she quietly replied. "Yes, it is. I can't believe anyone could do something like this." Her gaze had drifted upward to rest on his face, and she could tell he was struggling to focus on her words. "Yeah, I know." He said uncertainly, hoping it was an adequate answer. Pan thought of all the things she could do to torture him while the moment lasted, but dismissed them, deciding to put him out of his misery. "Come on. I see something I recognize." Before Pan lost her nerve and backed down, she grabbed his hand and dragged him the few meters to a huge glass case. Letting him go, but not looking at him, she started to speak. "Do you remember, while we were all at the A-bomb Dome, I was telling you guys about the stones steps of the Bank of Hiroshima?" Trunks nodded, and looked sideways at Pan as she continued. "I've read about it in several books. The bomb was dropped early in the morning. There were people lining up at the Bank, waiting for it to open. When the bomb exploded, they died where they stood. This shadow," Pan raised her hand to point at the stone inside the case, "was made when the radiation blasted the building, but was stopped by the body of a person who fell there." Pan was speaking slowly, letting her words sink in. "A person died, right there, while laying on that stone before us." Well, that affected him. Pan thought as she watched Trunks' face. He had turned back to face the stone steps, and she now saw a change in his expression. He turned to her silently, but she could read his expression like he was shouting out loud. He felt bad for the devastation of Hiroshima, and Pan knew he would go home changed.  
  
After that, the two tried to look at things with a more positive outlook. They even joked about suing the museum if they got leukemia after touching radiation-mutated roof tiles. Trunks signed the guest book and together they descended the stairs. Before Pan's speech at the stone steps, they had pretended their meetings were accidental. But afterwards they walked around together, stopping for the other and commenting on everything. Once back in the sunshine, they headed back for the main entrance. Peering through the glass, Pan called back, "I think we're the first out." "Cool." Came the reply. Trunks had walked over to the concrete seats to the side of the entrance. Settling back, he lit a cigarette and took a drag, not noticing Pan's disapproving look. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed, when he finally noticed her. "Who long have you smoked?" she questioned, stepping up closer from where she had abruptly stopped. "Since I was about 12." He casually replied. "You're kidding?!" Pan was shocked. "That long?" he nodded his affirmation. "Woah. You know you really shouldn't. It's bad for you." Trunks merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Haven't heard that one before." He sounded bored, which annoyed Pan even more. "Don't you even care that you're slowing killing yourself?!" Pan had marched up to him while speaking, and she now stood inches in front of him. With her hands on her hips and her accusing glare, Pan had no idea how hot she was looking to Trunks right then. His eyes never left hers as he stubbed out the cigg on the back of the seat. Pan's eyes softened as she saw him do this. "Thank you," she said softly, still watching him. "I don't want you to die." They both started to smile slightly. Trunks was truly touched by her concern. She was the first to ever care enough to mention it. He was about to tell her this when Bra came bounding up and broke the mood. "Hiya!! How long ya been waiting? What did ya think of the museum?" Bra said quickly and in one breath, jabbing her hand over a shoulder at the museum as she spoke. "Hey, Bra. The museum was." Pan looked at Trunks for support. "Enlightening." Trunks finished for her. He flashed her a conspirital smile as he continued. "I've discovered many things today. Things that I'll remember for the rest of my life. Pan couldn't help grinning; she just felt so happy. Bra looked a little confused, but didn't question either of them. The rest of the group turned up one by one, and conversations drew in everyone until Mrs Johnson appeared to herd them back onto the bus.  
  
The bus trip had been boring and uneventful. Mostly because Trunks was at the opposite end to Pan. Thankfully, it wasn't long before they were back at the shinkanshen terminal waiting for their ride to Fukuoka. Pan was walking near to the end of the platform, lost in her thoughts, when suddenly she felt someone grab her and hold her over the edge. Screaming, although not to loudly, she twisted to see Trunks grinning his head off. He pulled her back from the edge but didn't let her go. She stepped back slightly, but remained in his arms. Lightly, she slapped his shoulder in mock-anger. "Trunks Briefs! Why do you keep doing that?" Pan tried to look haughty and dignified, but was finding it hard. "Because it's so much fun!" He said happily. Pulling her close again, Trunks whispered in her ear, "I like you like this." Referring to the way he was holding her. Smirking, he let her go and sauntered back to his friends. Pan quickly recovered and went to find Bra.  
  
Wow. Someone actually read to chapter 3! (Eternal Star falls off computer chair. Eternal Star is in shock.) Thank you, thank you, but don't stop now! ^_^ 


	4. And they arrive in Fukuoka

"Okay, is this everyone?" Mrs Johnson shouted as she counted heads. "Right! I know times getting on, we're heading for our youth hostel now. It's just up that hill-" The young teacher was interrupted by the students groans. "What? We have to walk all the way up there?!" The only other girl besides Pan and Bra looked close to a faint. The guys were looking pretty beat, too. "Look, I know you're all tired. I am too. But complaining about it won't bring ours beds any closer. So lets go!" With this final piece of encouragement (bribery?) Mrs Johnson turned and started to defiantly lead the way, checking the map quite frequently. Bra and Pan dropped to the back of the group, trying to escape the male-dominated conversation featuring their favorite topic - cars. Neither of the demi-saiyans had eaten nearly enough since the trip began, and it was taking its toll again. As they climbed higher, they started to get giggly. They started singing like they had in Kyoto. After a silly, high-pitched round of the Sailormoon theme song, Pan started a solo of a song she'd heard from some guys at school. Its tune was flexible, and Pan made up the lyrics as she went while Bra supported.  
  
I was gonna clean up my room - but then I got high. Yea, I was gonna do it real soon - but then I got high. Ba bap da, Now it is still a mess, and I know why! Because I got high, because I got high, because I got hi-gh.  
  
Bra, in her tipsy-like state, thought she had heard nothing funnier, and they rounded it off with the theme song from Pokemon. Luckily for them, they had dropped about five meters behind the group, and everyone was too engrossed in their personal conversations to notice them. Bra got a slightly insane grin and, taking a deep breath sang "Earth! Fire!" Pan quickly joined in, "Wind! Water! Heart! GO PLANET!" Pan mimicked speaking into a microphone as she said in a deep, husky voice, "By five powers combined, I am CAPTAIN PLANET!" Both girls stifled laughs as they continued. "Captain Planet. He's our hero. Gonna take pollution" (A/N you get the idea.)  
  
Luckily, as they were finishing off Captain Planet, the youth hostel came into sight. The girls had enough time to scream "The power is YOURS!" before stepping up to the vending machine beside the door and getting Grape Fanta's. Ahh. Nothing like sugar on an empty stomach! Before the group all piled inside, Mrs Johnson Snapped a photo of the group huddled outside the door. As they entered, they exchanged their shoes for the soft slippers before toting their stuff to their rooms. Mrs Johnson stood in the hall, directing students either past her or up the stairs. Bra and Pan followed the only other girl Melissa down the hall to their room. The tatami floored room was almost six meters by three, and one wall was lined with five rolled up futons. Relieved they weren't stuck with the teacher this time, the girls dropped their stuff and collapsed on the futons, using them like cushions, and started a deep girl-talk session. They were interrupted by the boys bursting into their room a few minutes later. Trunks, unsurprisingly, was leading them. "Hey ladies," he greeted them, casually taking the futon third from the door, right next to Pan. "Hey yourself." Pan retorted, rising from her sleeping position to find herself a foot away from the purple-haired wonder. "Ouch!" Bra said, grinning at her brother. "Are you gonna take that, Trunks?" raising his eyebrows at her, he calmly raised the pillow that adorned the futon and brought it crashing down on Pan's head. Never one to give up with out a fight, Pan responded with her own pillow, catching Trunks off guard. This went on for sometime, with a normal conversation carrying on around them. After a few minutes, Trunks caught the pillow hurled his way. Pan still gripped it tightly, and he pulled it towards him, dragging Pan closer. "You know you can't beat me, don't you Pan?" he said, enjoying her rising anger. "I know," she said remorsefully, "but I'll die trying!" While he was distracted, Pan had snatched his pillow, and whacked him with it while he still held hers. "Damn cheating females." Trunks mumbled while straightening his hair. "What say we call it even?" Trunks heard the proposition and emerged from the pile of bedding to see a hand extended. Taking it, he pulled himself out and threw the pillow back at her, following it with the quilt and the whole futon. Pan screamed with laughter as Trunks held everything on top of her. They were both oblivious to everyone else, who had chosen to ignore them and carry on talking. Pan finally managed to fight her way out of the bedding and choked out between breaths "That's - cheating!! No - fair!" "Just say I'm the winner and I'll let you up." Trunks reasoned. Pan considered the finer points of him not letting her up - he had her pinned beneath him on a pile of bedding. But then she remembered the others, Bra in particular, and agreed. "Fine, you win! I bow down to the Master." Trunks sat back, dragging the futon with him. "That's what I like to hear." Pan suddenly blushed, remembering what he had last told her he liked. Fortunately, just then one of the guys came in to say dinner was ready, so everyone rose to find the dining room. Bra hung back to walk out with Pan. "So, what was that?" Pan panicked, then swallowed her fear and innocently asked "What was what?" Bra just shook her head and propelled her friend towards the door. "Never mind. Let's go eat!"  
  
Much to Pan's relief, Trunks wasn't at her table, and she felt back in control again. After dinner, the two girls decided to explore a little. They couldn't decide where to go (outside or scout the boys room) so a quick round of scissors-paper-rock and the triumphant Pan was leading the beaten Bra to the front door. After climbing back into their shoes, the demi-saiyans started off down the now darkened street. They started singing again, and found a nice spot several blocks down from the hostel to sit and sing in peace. After finishing yet another duet, Pan looked up at the sky and sighed wistfully. "Ya know what, Bra? I love it here!" Bra looked at her defiantly nodding friend. Pan laughed at the look she was giving her. "Don't look like that, I mean it! This place is great." "It is nice here." Bra agreed. "But don't you miss your parents?" "Nah. Haven't been gone long enough yet. You?" Pan turned the question back on her friend. "Nope, you're right. It's only been a couple of days." Thinking back, Pan realized that was right. It was only their second night away from home. Some much had happened that it seemed they had been away for longer. Pan voiced these thoughts to Bra, who agreed. Deciding the mood was getting far too serious; they rose and started back to the hostel. From the road, they notice that their room on the ground floor had a veranda, and it was half a meter from the ground outside. Climbing through the wooden beams criss-crossing its length, they settled back to talk and listen to the frogs.  
  
Thinking back to that night, Pan remembered those frogs, and the crickets, and the cats. The night had been so alive there, with the animal kingdom making their presence known. It had been beautiful; even inspired Pan to meditate. But she was to hyped to stay still for long.  
  
Rising from where she had sat on the concrete below the veranda, Pan called to her friend. "K, enough time spent bonding with nature. Let's go for another walk!" Bra grinned, jumping down from her perch on the railing above. As they started off towards they road, a shout from the other end of the house halted them. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" They both recognized Trunks' voice. "We're going for a walk!" Pan called over her shoulder as they both resumed walking. They could hear murmuring, but even their saiyan hearing couldn't make out what they were saying. "Are you sure that's safe?" Pan and Bra both laughed, and Bra waited at the corner while Pan took a few steps back. Peering into the darkness, she could just make out Trunks leaning over the second floor railing presumably their room's veranda. "Why Trunks, are you worried about us?" Pan said teasingly as she swung from the light-post next to her. Trunks didn't answer her question, just growled, "Be careful. If you're not back soon we'll come looking for you." Pan couldn't resist teasing him some more. "Okay, Trunks. We won't go far and we'll be back soon so you won't worry." Pan's voice was filled with mock obedience as she jumped down to the road and, linking arms with Bra, they laughed together as they walked back to the spot they had found earlier. Sitting back down in their spots, they talked about everything and anything. After a while, they thought about finding Melissa. She must have been bored, with just the boys for company. So the pair headed back for the hostel. As they rounded the corner, they noticed the guys had gone back inside. "So much for worrying about us," grumbled Pan. "Guess the only ones who'll look out for us is ourselves, kiddo." Replied Bra. Walking up the short path to the front door, they caught sight of Melissa inside. "Hey, Melissa!" Pan called as she stuck her head inside. "Wanna giggle n gab?" Melissa nodded happily and joined them on the step. After a while, being that close to the house with everything they were discussing was making them nervous, so they asked Melissa if she wanted to go for a walk. The three girls then headed back to the spot down the road. Pan and Bra showed Melissa their wonderful (?) duets, although she declined the invitation to join in, and otherwise had a really cool time. After another half hour or so, Melissa started getting bitten by mosquitoes, so they decided to head back to the room, maybe spy on the boys. Their conversation topic became less centered on boys as they neared the house. Which was lucky, considering as they rounded the corner they spotted the guys approaching from the other end of the house just meters away. "Hey, Trunks. I was wondering when you'd get worried and come find us. It's only been about two hours." Pan smiled when Trunks stepped into the light. Wearing only a light grey sweat shirt and white trousers, he was looking damn fine. Trunks just smiled back. "Yeah, I know,' he said in reference to her earlier comment. "I mentioned that fact to Mrs J, but she seemed content to leave you guys out here." He smirked in amusement at the anger beginning to cloud Pan's face. "So you see," he continued, baiting her, "I would have come look for you, but I thought Miss could do with a break." Goten and Finch (real name David, cruelly nick-named Finch) were high-fiving Trunks. "Fine." Pan said. "Come on, girls. They obviously don't miss us. Let's just head back to our room." Melissa and Bra followed their friend's lead and, sniffing disdainfully at the guys, they gracefully as was possible, climbed onto their veranda. Trunks' resolve crumbled almost immediately. "Okay, I'm sorry! Come back out?" Trunks sounded sincere at first, but was playful as he tried to coax the girls back out. Laughing, Pan came back out onto the veranda. "Sure. It's too hot in there anyway." Pan swung up onto the railing and sat down with her elbows resting on her knees. Melissa excused herself, saying she needed to talk to the teacher about something. Bra climbed onto the railing like Pan had, only instead of swinging her legs over the side, she rested them along the rail, leaning back against the post. Goten hovered near to her, never moving to far away. Pan almost laughed at this behavior, until Trunks sat on the edge of the veranda, directly below her. Pan felt distinctly uncomfortable, more so from the accusing stare she was getting from Bra then the situation with Trunks. Pan was relived when Goten got Bra's attention, leaving her unable to focus on Trunks and Pan. Sighing her relief, Pan saw Trunks take out a cigarette and prepare to light it. Pan waited until he took his hands away before she snatched it from his lips and stubbed it out on the wooden beam beside her. Trunks stood and spun to face her. Out of the corner of her eye, Pan saw Bra cast a nervous, almost scared look their way. Pan just stared at him levelly. "What? I told you before I don't want you to die and I wasn't joking. Stop smoking. It really is bad for you." Pan stressed the stop smoking and returned his cold stare. Bra looked distinctly worried now, but before Pan had a chance to question her actions, Trunks broke into a grin. Bra breathed a sigh of relief and mentally, Pan relaxed: he wasn't going to kill her. Trunks cocked his head to one side and told her, "You are the first person brave enough to tell me to quit, let alone physically stop me from smoking. Thank you. For caring." Pan just smiled at him. What was there to say? As Trunks sat back down and started talking to Finch, drawing Goten into the conversation, Pan deliberately avoided catching Bra's eye. Bra gave up: what ever was going on with her big brother and best friend she was obviously going to have to work out on her own. Suddenly smiling, she turned to Pan. "Hey! Wanna go walkies?" she said, gesturing the opposite direction to where they had walked before. Bra knew her friend couldn't resist a new adventure, wary of her or not. As she had expected, Pan brightened and nodded energetically. "K." she said, swinging her legs up so she could stand. Bra jumped to the road below, and stepped back as Pan did the same. "Where do you think you're going?" Goten asked curiously as he came over to them. "Oh, you know. Exploring." Bra said nonchalantly, turning to wink at Pan, who winked back. You go, Bra. You've almost got him hooked! Pan thought ecstatically. It would be great to see him with a girl who truly deserved him, and that was Bra all over. The talk attracted Trunks, who caught Bra's remark. The eyebrows went up. "Exploring huh? Well Goten, guess we've no choice but to escort these lovely ladies in their expeditions." Trunks sounded perfectly posh, and Pan matched his tone to throw back her response. "Oh, please don't put yourself to any trouble. We shan't be long." Pan hoped that Trunks would ignore this comment and come with them. She really wanted him along. "No trouble." He shot back in his normal voice, smiling down at her. Bra's voice startled them both back to reality. "Okay. Glad that's sorted. Finch! You coming?" "Nah. I might head in. See you guys!" He called to them as they waved and walked off, this time going up the hill.  
  
Ooooo! Their going for a walk! Hehe. (My brother's staring at me. I think he thinks I'm crazy.) 


	5. That night...

Pan sighed as she relived that night. The world was still perfect then. Up the street that way they had found hundreds of cats, one of which they had named Sutti, a vacant weed-covered lot and a cemetery. Both she and Bra had wanted to go in, but Trunks wouldn't go, and Goten wouldn't go without Trunks. After a while the girls had given up. As they were walking, they got caught up in their conversation and didn't notice Goten and Trunks leave the road. After a minute, Bra nudged Pan and gestured to where the two were talking down a side road. Pan just shrugged at Bra until she noticed the glowing red dot about head-height. Storming over, she had plucked the half-smoked cigarette from Trunks fingers and stomped it out. She glared at him, almost daring an excuse. "Wow. You're really serious, aren't you?" He said, like it had just occurred to him that she might be. Pan had just nodded, not knowing what to say. "Okay, Pan. If it means that much to you, I'll try harder to quit." Pan had been happy when he said that. If only they had slowed down, maybe it would have worked out. But Pan shook her head sadly. No. That hadn't been the problem. He didn't take anything seriously. He had told her that, quite simply. But it still shouldn't have happened. If only we had gone back after that walk and gone to bed. If only I hadn't gone out walking again. If only.  
  
"Bra. Let's go for a walk!" "K, Pan. Where are we going?" "Dunno. Down the road somewhere." "Can I come?" "Sure, bro, all welcome!" It was late, almost midnight, and Goten and Finch had gone up to their rooms. Shannon, another guy on the trip and a friend of Trunks had come down since and they all set off, looking for adventure. After 20 minutes of walking, they were further than Pan and Bra had been before. But they still kept on walking. As a small park came into view, Pan and Bra raced to the play equipment that sat in the far corner of the clearing. Pan climbed to the top and stood with her hands on the rails admiring the view. Bra sat just over a meter away on a different section of the construction, closer to the slide. Her back was to Pan as Trunks came to stand behind Pan. He sat on the rail behind Pan and put his feet up either side of her, penning her in. She noticed, but decided to think nothing of it. Shannon saw them and winked at Trunks, mouthing "Nice one!" and flashing a double thumbs up. Pan just rolled her eyes and continued talking to Bra. She was a little surprised when she felt the hands on her back, but she reasoned that he wasn't going to try anything with people around, particularly his baby sister. Trunks murmured in her ear as he started to massage her. "Man, you're so tense." "I've been lugging that huge suitcase for two days, remember?" Pan murmured back. Forming sentences was becoming difficult as she started to relax under Trunks' expert hands. She smiled lazily to herself as her eyes closed and she relaxed backward. Trunks tried not to let his victory show on his face as Pan lent into him. Bra noticed what was going on and turning to her semi-conscious friend said, "I'm gonna go back in, K?" Bra didn't expect Pan would want to come, but she half-hoped there was still a sensible thought left in her head. "Mmm, okay. Night!" Pan called back, not even opening her eyes. Shannon stood, as well. "I'll walk you back Bra. Night guys! Have fun." Bra elbowed him for his last comment but he just grinned wickedly. Bra tried again. "Don't stay up too late Pan! Big day tomorrow!" Bra held her breath. "Alright. I'll be in in an hour or so, K?" Bra let out her breath. Well, what had she expected? "Okay, see ya!" Shannon and Bra disappeared from the park, and on some level Pan was happy they had gone. Pan turned slowly to face Trunks. As she turned, Trunks let his hands slide over her and come to rest on her back as she spoke. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but aren't you getting tired?" she inquired sweetly. Trunks just grinned. Tired? Of her? Never! "Do you want me to have a go?" she just had to laugh as his face lit up. "I'll take that as a yes. Swap places with me." Pan stepped back to let Trunks forward, and she sat where he had on the rail. Trunks stood between her legs and his arms went back to encircle her waist. "Don't want you falling off." Was his excuse. Oh, well. Pan wasn't complaining. As Pan massaged, they both talked. But not like what they talked with their friends. They told each other their life's dreams, ambitions, goals. Glancing at her watch, Pan couldn't believe only an hour had passed since the others had left them. During that time they had talked and taken alternate turns at massaging. Pan was back where she had started, relaxing against Trunks chest. He had stopped massaging her back and his arms circled round her to pull her securely to him. Trunks couldn't believe how this girl was making him feel. It was like she had cast a spell over his soul. He heard Pan sigh contentedly as she snuggled back against him. Looking down at her, he had difficulty comprehending how this had all happened. How had he managed to get here, 1:30am and the hottest girl in the world in his arms. As he watched her face, he noticed her eyes were still closed and she was smiling slightly. He wondered what she was thinking about. Was it him? As if she had read his thoughts, she stirred in his embrace. Turning to face him, Pan reflected on how lucky she really was. She brought her arms up around his shoulders and he pulled her to him. Pan rested her lips lightly against his neck as he gently stroked her back. "What are you thinking?" He asked, not able to stand the suspense. Pan smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "That those lucky charms I brought in Kyoto must be working." Trunks grinned. Yep. She likes me! He thought, wanting to dance for joy. Pan lifted her head slightly. Trunks was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her face. Pan knew exactly what he wanted to do, but she couldn't quite believe it. Never in a million years did she expect that this would have happened. Oh Kami, what am I doing here?! She thought frantically. But she wasn't about to let him see her distress. Trunks eyes were closed and his lips were slowly coming closer. Pan wanted to kiss him, to just forget all the concerns running through her mind and kiss the guy. But her practical side beat her recklessness into submission and she quietly drew a breath. Steeling herself, Pan asked, "So are you serious about this?" Trunks eyes flew open, but he didn't move away. Damn! Why the hell did I say that before?! He thought wildly, trying to think straight. Knowing he couldn't lie to her, he started an explanation. 'I don't know." he said softly, his eyes downcast. "Not a good thing to say to a girl." Pan retorted, trying to escape him, but not succeeding. Trunks held onto her shoulders, not letting her get away. Pan was furious with herself. Why did she ever think she had a chance with this guy? "No, please. Don't go." Pan stopped struggling. Was that tiny, pitiful voice really Trunks? Pan dared a look at his face. Trunks, relieved she was no longer trying to flee, fixed her with his best puppy-dog eyes he could. "Pan, I'm sorry. I don't know what's got into me. I didn't mean that like it sounded." Pan fought an inward battle. Don't do it, Panny. Don't stay here. Stay angry at him and leave. You'll fall for him, and then he'll leave. You don't want a broken heart. but the voice inside her head was fading away as a new one took over. Look at him, he's really sorry. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He cares about you. Just listen and he'll tell you what he means, and then you can hook him and life will be perfect. Just say you'll stay. Pan drew a shaky breath, then started slowly to speak. "Okay Trunks. Think carefully now; are you serious about this? Coz I am not going to kiss you if this is just a one-night stand. I'm in it for the long run. If this means nothing to you, let me walk away now." She watched Trunks nod solemnly as she finished, and was relieved to see him seriously consider her words. Trunks took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Well here goes.he thought as he opened his mouth to speak. "Pan, what I meant before is really that I-I'm just so busy. I work a lot, the family business and all. I won't really have..time for you. And that's not far on you." Pan was mildly shocked to hear the sincerity in his voice. "Please, Pan. I really- -really would like to, but I just." Trunks gave up helplessly. What more could he say? He did want Pan. He knew that without a doubt. But for some reason he just couldn't find it in himself to tell her that. Chicken. He thought to himself accusingly. Pan tilted her head to one side. "How about," she started, looking to him for support, "how about we go back now, think about it overnight, and you tell me what you decide in the morning?" Pan's questioning gaze was making Trunks uncomfortable. He considered her proposal. He didn't want to go back yet. He wanted her to himself for a while longer. Then the thought struck him that it was a long walk back to the hostel. Smiling gently for her sake, he nodded and told her "Okay. We'll do that, Pan." She smiled gratefully and, shrugging his hands from her shoulders, proceeded to gracefully descend the stairs to the ground below. Trunks admired her for a second, then followed her, quickly catching up. He caught her hand and pulled her back, turning her as he did so.  
  
sniff! I'm sad now.Reviews will make me happy. Reviewers will get a cookie. 


	6. Woah, Panny! Slow down...

Easily catching her in an embrace, her hands slid behind his neck as she hugged him back. Pan buried her face in his shoulder as she tried to plan her next move. She was finding it very hard to focus, and unrelated thoughts kept jumping to her mind, such as how much she liked standing like that, how safe she felt right then, and how much she really wanted to kiss him. What?! Did I really just think that?! Pan sighed and suddenly decided. Oh, what the hell! Go with the flow; live a little, blah blah blah. "What is it?" Trunks asked, his eyes narrowing as Pan laughed softly. "What are you laughing at?" "You!" she replied. "We didn't get very far, did we?" Trunks smiled in spite of himself. She did, after all, have a point. He saw a change in her eyes, a glimmer. His smile widened as the amusement stayed in her eyes. "Pan?" he said softly. "Mmm?" she replied as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Can I kiss you? Trunks desperately wanted to say it. The sentence echoed around his head. Come on, say it! Say it, you chicken! Can I kiss you? Can I-. Trunks' thoughts were interrupted as Pan brought her lips up to meet his. Her hand on the back of his neck pulled him deeper into the kiss as his hands moved over her back. Pan's thoughts were a mess as she kissed Trunks. What am I doing? God, I don't want to stop! But I have to. Just stop, now! Before she lost her resolve, Pan broke away and took a step back. She withdrew her hands and nervously crossed her arms. "I-I'm sorry. I-don't know why I-did that." Pan searched her mind desperately for something to say. "It's okay, Pan." Trunks was regarding her with a look of understanding. Pan tried to go on. "I know it was a bad idea to do that. You-You have already said you don't have time for a girl-girlfriend." Pan was furious at herself for tripping over her words, and took a deep breath before she went on. "Again, I'm sorry." She half-turned away, but then turned back and added, almost as an afterthought, "It wouldn't work anyway, remember?" Trunks returned her stare, wondering what she was getting at. Pan continued. "I mean, you've said you want to live in the city, in Tokyo. I'm a country girl; always have been. I want to live in the mountains in Shikoku. I'd die in the city." Ahhh. Thought Trunks. The 'I can't, you won't' card. "Hey, Pan." He said, taking her into his arms again. "We could get around that, you know?" he stroked her hair, tucking stray wisps behind her ear as he spoke. "How?" Pan asked, pouting slightly, sounding vaguely like a spoilt child. "I could work in the city and come home to you in the mountains?" he proposed, sounding hopeful, but not confident. Pan shook her head. "You know that would never work Trunks. We should just walk away now. It won't work. I want to live in the country." Pan trailed off, looking anywhere but Trunks. He drew her closer, and she placed her hands on his arms above his elbows in an attempt to hold him back. Leaning forward slightly, he said "I want to live in the city." Pan's eyes darted everywhere; the sky, his shirt, the trees, his neck, a flower, his lips, Arrgg!!! "I want to live in the country." Pan said, a little more defiantly and focusing downwards. Trunks just laughed gently. "I want to live in the city." Pan raised her eyes as she prepared to repeat her wish, but before she could start, Trunks had closed the gap between them and they were kissing again. Pan felt all her resolves crumble away as she lost herself in his kiss. She felt like the whole world no longer mattered, and wished she could stay like this forever. Indulging Trunks as much as she dared, she moved away when she sensed him becoming more demanding. "I think," she paused to ascertain Trunks was listening to her; his eyes focused on hers and she continued, satisfied, "I think that's enough for tonight. Why don't we head back now. We still haven't solved any problems, so think about it, and talk to me in the morning." The whole time she spoke, Trunks' eyes were riveted on hers. "Deal." He said, drawing her closer still for a quick hug. When they pulled apart, they started walking back to the hostel, holding hands. They walked in silence until they reached Pan's veranda. Pan turned to Trunks as she released his hand. "Good night." She said softly, gazing into Trunks' face. He stepped up to her and kissed her quickly. "Good night." He whispered in her ear before withdrawing to the shadows. Pan watched the place she had last seen him for a moment, then turned and climbed onto her veranda. As quietly as she could, she grabbed some clothes suitable for sleeping in before crossing to the bathroom. She emerged minutes later, still supremely happy, running her fingers lightly over her lips. As she stepped up to the futon that someone had thoughtfully laid out for her, she heard a faint stirring. Glancing across the room, Pan spotted Bra propped up where she lay. "Sorry. Good night." Pan whispered to her friend. "Good morning!" she replied, pointing to the clock. Pan didn't need to look to know that Bra was right. As Bra settled back down to sleep, Pan felt a wave of relief rush over her that her friend had sounded amused, not angry at her.  
  
If only morning hadn't come. Pan thought remorsefully. If only I had gone to sleep and never had to wake up. What did I do to deserve the fate cruelly handed to me? Why did things turn out the way they did? Against her will, the memories of the following day came hurtling to mind. Pan drew her knees to her chest and sobbed into her pillow, trying to forget that day, but in vain.  
  
"So then I said, Well, you're gonna have ta do better than that if you- Pan! Are you listening to me?" Bra stopped her commentary to glare at her friend. Pan had just been sitting there, not saying a word, all morning. "Pan? Earth to Pan! Anyone there? Man, I didn't know I was that boring!" Pan snapped out of her thoughts in time to catch Bra's last comment. "Oh, I'm sorry Bra. I didn't mean to ignore you; I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." She quickly amended, seeing the hurt look on her friend's face. Bra smiled, happy that she'd at least got a response. "That's okay. So what's got you so preoccupied?" Bra thought she may know, but she didn't really want to pressure Pan into telling her. "Oh, you know. Life. The Universe. And Everything!" For Bra's sake, Pan ended with a laugh and determined to be happy from then on. She could be melancholy and depressed when the trip was over. Glancing out the window, Pan reflected how close that actually was. After spending the day sightseeing Fukuoka, they were on their way back to Shin-Osaka, and the darkened Japanese countryside was all you could see for miles as the shinkansen tore past at 287 kilometers per hour. Pan was once again jerked from her thoughts as Bra tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Wanna wander?" Bra grinned, walking two fingers in front of Pan's eyes. Pan smiled gratefully. The distraction was a welcome one. Rising, Pan grinned back. "Sure! Which way?" Bra pointed backwards. "The guys said there's a vending machine back there." "K. sounds good to me." The girls carefully made their way down the carriage towards the sliding doors. Bra passed her hand over the sensor pad and the silver doors slid silently to the side. "Wow. Very Star Trek." Pan muttered to herself, but Bra heard and giggled. This set of Pan and soon the two were back to their hypo selves. Bra pouted in disappointment over the vending machine. She had been hoping for grape fanta, but this one just had snack food. "Oh well. Can't win em all." Bra went to the window and rested her head against the glass. "Hey Panny, if you're still hot, come feel this glass!" Pan wandered over and put a hand out. "Woah. Cold." As she withdrew her hand, Pan leaned back on the wall despondently. "Pan. Are you okay?" Bra asked gently. She just had to know why her friend was so upset. "Umm. Not really." Came the saddened reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bra pressed, leaning on the wall opposite. "Do you want to hear about it?" Pan shot back, wondering if she should say what was really bothering her. "Sure Pan, you can tell me anything." A look at Bra face confirmed this. She looked so sympathetic and serious, and Pan could see a look of understanding in her eyes. "Okay. Last night, or rather, this morning, I.I came in so late because I.me and Trunks were." Pan finished helplessly, shrugging her shoulders. Bra wasn't satisfied with this response and questioningly raised an eyebrow. "Did he ask you out?" she said, trying not to sound too hopeful. "Well, we kinda skipped that part and went straight to the making out part." Bra was so excited, she was almost bouncing on the spot. "I knew it! I knew something happened between you two, I just didn't know what! So are you gonna date him now?" Pan regarded her friend skeptically. "I don't know. He agreed to talk about it with me today to sort it all out, but so far he's just been avoiding me. Looks like its gonna be up ta me." "Yeah, he's like that." Bra agreed, nodding as she spoke. "But I really think he likes you, Pan. I've never seen him act like he has been before." Pan was surprised by this. "You really think so?" Bra nodded again. "Uh huh." "Hmm." Was all Pan had to say. After that, the conversation drifted back to the trip and the girls' laments that it was almost over. As an announcement informed them they were nearing the terminal, they returned to their seats to collect their bags.  
  
I can't believe I ever thought for even a minute that he might have liked me! Sure, Bra had sounded confident, but Pan wasn't the type to just except things like that, without evidence. Pan caught sight of her giant stuffed bunny across the room and jumped over to retrieve it. Taking it back to her bed, she settled cross-legged with the toy in front of her. Folding her arms on top of the plush rabbit, she lazily began surfing channels with the remote, which never strayed far from her bed. Pan tried to focus on the infomercials that were playing, struggling to keep more memories from resurfacing. No more! She thought desperately. I can't take any more! Collapsing back onto her pillows, she heard the remote thud to the floor as the tears began rolling down her cheeks once more.  
  
When they had all disembarked the shinkansen, Mrs Johnson had told them that she had booked a hotel room for them to stay at, as it was very late (almost midnight) and some people lived far out from the station. Everyone was grateful, and lugged their gear up to the room before they started fighting for a good spot to crash. Pan viewed the pandemonium with amusement, until she spotted Trunks. He was sneaking out to the veranda. Unnoticed, Pan followed, sliding the door closed quietly behind her. As she approached, Trunks turned his head slightly to acknowledge her presence. Pan rested her arms on the rail and stared at the skyline before them. "So are we ever going to actually talk about this?" Pan asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the 18-year-old at her side. Without taking his eyes from the view, Trunks replied "We're talking now." Sighing in frustration, Pan asked angrily, "Do you always make things this difficult?" Trunks turned to her and grinned at her irritation. "Absolutely." Pan melted at the grin. Quickly recovering, but smiling now, she wryly commented, "I should have known." They both became serious again as Pan added, "So have you decided?" Inwardly, Trunks groaned. He had not wanted to talk about that. The truth was, he knew what he had to do; it was just so hard, and so damn unfair! He looked back to the starless night sky as he started to speak. He did not want to see Pan's face when he said this; it would make him lose his resolve. "Pan." He began, gathering all his strength for what he was about to say. Pan could feel his ki fluctuating, and it made her nervous. He tried again, "Pan, we can't.be together.I work - hard, and it wouldn't be fair to you." Inside his head, Trunks was screaming. I didn't want to hurt her like this, but what can I do?! I do work. I go away a lot. What would happen when I inherit the company? Would Gohan even approve? Damn! Pan took a deep breath, then let it out slowly; she wanted to sound calm and in control when she said this. "That's okay Trunks, I understand completely." Pan turned to face him, and noticed that he still wasn't looking at her. Pan's strength increased as she heard her own voice, so calm and casual, continue, "You have a great responsibility, and its really mature of you to be so dedicated. I really respect that." Pan's sincerity made Trunks look, but he quickly looked away again. I can't believe I'm doing this! Trunks thought furiously. I'm letting her go. Why?! Pan had started speaking again, and Trunks struggled for control of his emotions as he forced himself to meet her eyes. "I'm glad we've got this all sorted now." Pan almost lost herself in his sapphire eyes before she caught herself and quickly added, "Anyway, it's very late and it's been a long day, so I'm going to go inside now." Pan turned and walked towards the sliding door. Trunks wanted to call after her. In his head he could hear his own voice calling. Wait. Don't leave. Please. Why can't I say it? Pan opened the door and threw a "Good night, Trunks" over her shoulder. Trunks heard the door click shut from where he stood. Turning his gaze back to the sky, Trunks noticed a solitary star. Sadly, he sighed and whispered the words he couldn't say before. "I love you, Pan." Inside the room, Pan collapsed on the second couch, the only spot left, and willed herself not to cry.  
  
Isn't Trunks a bakayaro? Not the real Trunks of course.Remember what I said about the cookie! ^_^ 


	7. The party

"Pan! Wake up!" Pan recognized Bra's energetic voice as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Morning. She thought with relief. At last! Morning meant soon her parents would be here to pick her up and she could go home. Far away from Trunks Pan reflected, a stab of sadness hitting her as she saw him talking with Goten. Her teacher's cheerful voice commanded everyone's attention as she hung up the phone she had been speaking into. "Right, Trunks, Bra? That was your mom. She has arranged for a plane to pick you up from the charter area of the airport. You can leave whenever you're ready." After nodding to the Briefs siblings, Mrs Johnson turned to the rest of the group. "As for you local guys, your parents have been notified of the hotel and should be arriving to pick you up shortly." Having completed her speech, the young teacher turned back to her notes and shuffled through the papers. Bra, who had been speaking to Trunks, came over to Pan. "Trunks says he's ready to go, so I guess this is it." Pan nodded sadly. She was genuinely disappointed that Bra couldn't stay longer. Bra brightened suddenly when she noticed Pan glance at Trunks and asked her friend, "Do you want me to take a photo of you two?" Bra was a little surprised when Pan shook her head sadly and told her, "That's not really a good idea." Bra sadly regarded Pan's dejected look, and firmly decided to beat out of Trunks just what he had done to her. Bra pulled Pan to her feet to give her a hug. "I'll get Goku to Instant Transmission you guys all over for a party or something, K? I don't know why we've never done that before." "Sure." Pan smiled for Bra's benefit. "That would be cool." The two friends parted and Pan busied herself sorting out her suitcase so she wouldn't have to look at Trunks. As they left the room, Bra called back to her demi-saiyan friends. "C-ya Pan, and cheer up! Bye Goten, it was great to see you again!" Trunks was already out the door, having already said his goodbyes. Pan waved to her friend and watched her disappear out the door. Sighing for the millionth time on the short trip, Pan settled back onto the coach to wait for her parents.  
  
Pan raised her head from the pillow she'd been sobbing into. She felt terrible. It had been three and a half weeks since her parents had picked her up from the hotel. Fortunately for Pan, it had also been the beginning of the school holidays, so she had been free to sleep in every morning, mope all day and stay up late watching movies. It was about 5pm now. She had spent the day reminiscing, like every other day. Now she was hungry. She steeled herself for the questions that came every afternoon she ventured from her room for food. Pan cracked the door and scouted the hall. So far, so good. She thought as she slowly crept down the stairs. Pan was concentrating so hard on not making noise that she forgot to skip the second last step. Before she realized what had happened, the wood was creaking loudly and Pan could hear her mother's voice coming from the kitchen. "Pan, honey, is that you?" Videl called, hoping that it was. Great Pan thought. "Yeah mom. What can I eat?" Videl regarded her daughter thoughtfully as she came into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "There's that chicken curry we had last night. Rice's on the stove; I've just finished making your dad a 'snack'." Pan laughed, knowing full well what her dad's snacks were like. "K. thanks mom." Pan breathed a sigh of relief as her mom left without questioning her. The laugh must have reassured her. Pan thought, making a mental note to laugh around her mom in the future. Pan threw the curry in the microwave to re-heat and filled a bowl with rice while she was waiting. Taking a tray from the cupboard, she loaded it with the rice, curry, a packet of Doritos and the salsa jar. On her way out, she grabbed chopsticks from the draw and a two-liter bottle of coke from the fridge. Nothing beats being a teenage saiyan! Pan reflected happily as she imagined a human body trying to metabolize the food before her, the first thing she'd eat today. Carting it all up the stairs, Pan once again retreated to her room, closing the door behind her. She had just settled down on the floor before her bed to eat when she heard a knock at the door. Oh, no! "Pan? There's a letter here for you." Pan rose to open the door for her mom and take the letter in question. "Thanks mom, who's it from?" Turning it over, she read the name on the back. "Mrs Johnson!" tearing it open with Videl reading over her shoulder, Pan saw the A4 size paper had the picture that was taken of everyone outside the hostel in Fukuoka in the middle. Below the picture, their teacher had scrawled: A get-to-gather for these people on Friday 19th July At 3 Nightcliff Rd About 7:00pm BYO Drinks, Photos etc BBQ Provided  
  
"That's a good photo." Videl commented, studying the shot. Pan nodded. "Mrs Johnson took it when we arrived at the hostel in Fukuoka." Pan pointed to the shot as she explained. "This is the front entrance. Further along here was us girls bedroom. We walked up that road to get there. And up that road we found a cemetery." Pan laughed as she remembered that walk. "The guys wouldn't go in with us. Chickens." Videl simply raised an eyebrow. She had been worried about Pan, but maybe it was unfounded. She seemed happy enough now. "Well, it's three days away. What drinks do you want? I'll buy them tomorrow." "Sprite and Coke'll do, thanks mom." Pan said as she watched her mom descend the stairs. She closed the door again, locking it this time. Settling back down in front of the TV with her back against the bed, Pan started eating, still holding the invitation. Her eyes kept drifting to Trunks, who was standing at the other end of the group, five people away from her. Swallowing determinedly, Pan nodded once and decided. That's it. I'll be seeing him in three days and I'd better be over him by then.  
  
Satisfied with how she looked, Pan turned from the mirror and grabbed her bag from the bed. She had carefully considered her outfit, and now she was certain she would have the effect she wanted. After almost four weeks of melancholy depression, she wanted to see Trunks regret his decision of work over her. Pan had spent the days since she received her invitation outside enjoying the sun, which had thrilled Videl. So now, Pan's skin glowed with a healthy tan. Her raven black hair fell around her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. The top she had chosen was tight fitting and low cut. The light blue suited her perfectly and looked great with her jeans. Checking to see she had all her photos, she bounded down the stairs to find an adult to drive her. "Mom! I'm ready to go! Bye, daddy!" Pan shouted from the front door. "Okay, dear." Videl's voice grew louder as she neared the door. "Goten, are you coming with us or driving yourself?" Pan called back into the house. "There's a party later tonight I'm going to, so you guys can go ahead, I'll drive!" "K. bye!"  
  
The mother and daughter drove in silence until they reached the suburb. "Have you got your mobile?" Videl asked as she swung into the driveway of #3. "Yeah. I'll call you when I wanna come home." Pan caught the slightly concerned look on her mother's face. "Don't worry, it won't be that late." Videl smiled as she relaxed. "I've learnt my lesson about staying out late with these people." Pan added under her breath. "What was that honey?" "Nothing mom! Bye!" Pan said, jumping out of the car and furiously thanking Dende that her mother wasn't a saiyan. Pan waved as her mom backed down the driveway, then entered the gate and found the path to the front door. "Hey, miss! Where should I put the drinks?" Pan asked Mrs Johnson, gesturing at the shopping bag she had brought. "Out the back, through there, there's an esky." Mrs Johnson said, pointing, before going back to her food preparations. "Thanks." Pan said, starting off through the house. It was a fairly open design, with a raised wooden section with a pool table. Near to an outdoor table, a man stepped forward and said. "More drinks, huh? We definitely won't die of thirst!" Pan laughed and agreed as she saw the mountains of soft drink beneath the esky lid. "I'm Peter, by the way." The man said. "Pan." She replied, smiling and returning to the group that was gathering in the kitchen. Geoff was already seated at the table, and as Pan took a seat, Bra appeared at the door. "Bra! How cool, you made it!" Rushing over to embrace her friend, Bra replied, "How could I miss this!" in a somewhat quieter voice Bra asked "Is Goten here?" Pan smiled and almost laughed. "Real subtle Bra. But at least you get to the point." Bra did a small mock bow and Pan laughed again. "He's coming soon." Bra couldn't contain her grin. As Pan resumed her seat at the table, Bra joined her, pulling several packets of photos out and laying them on the table. Pan pounced on them and handed hers to Bra. They were huddled over them, commenting and reliving, when Goten and Trunks walked in. Bra looked up and smiled at Goten. "Hey guys, glad you could finally make it." "Hey B- chan. Good ta see ya!" Goten replied, flashing her the 'Son' grin. Trunks raised his eyebrows. "B-chan now, is it? I'd better keep an eye on you, my friend." Trunks playfully punched Goten on the shoulder. "That you better, Trunks." Goten shot back, while the girls looked on, laughing. "And how you doing Panny?" Trunks looked sincere enough. Pan took a breath and looked him in the eye. "I'm doing fine." Sorry I have to lie. Would it make you feel better if you knew how hard it is? Just then, Geoff came up behind the girls from the back where he'd been talking to Peter. "Hey, photos!" He picked up Bra's and started flicking through. Michael had come in and heard Geoff, and he came round to look through Pan's photos while the girls were looking at his. Trunks joined Michael looking at Pan's photos. Pan tried to ignore him, but it was hard. She could hear every word they said. When Trunks exclaimed, "I remember this photo!" Pan's heart skipped a beat. She somehow knew which picture Trunks was holding. Turning and half-standing Pan asked, "What photo?" Trunks showed her the shot of them in Kyoto, the one where he'd held her over the rail. "Oh, that one." She said with a nod. She had been right. "Did it scare your mom?" Trunks asked, remembering what Pan had said that day. "You bet! "Who's that boy!" I believe is a direct quote." At this, Michael piped up. "Yeah, and you said, "Mom. I've got something to tell you. I'm getting married." " Everyone laughed, including Trunks and Pan. Pan feared everyone would hear her heart, it was pounding so hard. Little did she know, Trunks had the same concern. After everyone had seen the photos, they moved towards the lounge room and the pool table. Mrs Johnson suggested battle between Michael and Sean, and Pan and Bra. Bra was fairly eager for a chance to beat the boy's team at pool, but Pan held back. "I can't play. Seriously, I give a whole new meaning to the word 'suck'" "Hey, don't worry. So do I!" Sean grinned his support from the other side of the table. "Okay, I'll play." Pan caved, thinking it might at least be a laugh. Michael broke and sunk a big, so Bra lined up a shot for a little.20 long, embarrassing but fun minutes later, and the girls were ahead by one. Trunks had been talking out in the back garden with Shannon and Goten, but now he wandered through the lounge room. He came up beside Pan. "Whose turn is it?" He asked, directing his question at the whole group. "Mine." Pan said, stepping closer to him and holding out the cue she held. "Wanna shot?" "Sure." He grinned at her. "But I'm not very good." Quickly, he sized up the situation and expertly sunk a ball. Smiling slightly, he lined up his next shot. As he sunk the next ball, Michael called out, "Anyone worked out he's lying yet?" The group that had gathered around the table all laughed as he hand the cue back to Pan. She took it only tentivly, and he gently took her other hand and closed it around the cue. "You can do it." He whispered, before continuing through to the kitchen. Pan stared after him, breathless and confused. The game progressed to the girls favor, largely due to Trunks' contribution. Pan stepped back from the table after her turn and handed the cue to Bra, who would need it next. Trunks came up to Pan and put his hands on her hips. He was so close, Pan felt dizzy and unable to speak. Trunks kept his hands on her as he said, "How's the game going?" "Okay." She replied. Recovering herself she added "Thanks to you. You're amazing." Trunks grinned. His hands were still on her waist, and Pan knew she should say something like You know, you really shouldn't be doing that, but she just couldn't say it. After a moment more, Trunks moved her around so they had swapped sides and he flashed her a grin before going back outside. You just can't keep your hands off me, can you Trunks? Pan thought with a grin, before turning back to the pool table. She noted with relief that Bra was lining up a shot with her back to her, so it was unlikely she had witnessed what had just happened. Several minutes later, Trunks was back, this time with Goten. Pan was just stepping up to the table when she spotted him. "Hey, you want another go?" "Nah, you take the shot." He said with sincerity. "But you did so well! Come on, help?" she coaxed, while handing him the cue. "Okay, woman; you've convinced me!" Pan almost melted again, but hid it well as she stepped back to watch. Trunks, as expected, sunk another ball, and coincidentally, their last. Now Michael and Sean had two balls left and Bra and Pan were aiming for the 8 ball. Pan and Bra both attempted to sink it, but in the course of their tries, Michael and Sean managed to get their remaining balls. When it was Pan's turn again, she appealed to Trunks. "I know you can get this. Win it for us?" Pan tilted her head to the side and held out the cue. Trunks shook his head. "Nu uh. Pan, you can do this. Take the shot." Then it was Pan's turn to shake her head. "I can't. Goten?" Pan appealed to her uncle. He nodded. "Sure!" Goten was glad of the chance to show off to Bra. After lining up the shot like a pro, Goten sunk the ball and backed up, hands raised, ready to receive adoring praise. "Yesss!" Bra shouted, high fiving Pan. "We rock!" "Yeah, we're pretty good.at getting people to win for us!" Bra laughed and as a new game was set up, Pan turned to Bra. "Wanna wander?" Bra nodded. "Sure." They exited out the back, which they hadn't explored yet, and found a raised fishpond at the side of the house. Sitting down on the edge, they started talking, catching up on everything they had missed. After talking for close to an hour, they decided to head in and see if dinner was up yet; they were starving. As they entered the kitchen, they discovered they were just in time. Mrs Johnson was adding the last of the food to the table. Gesturing to a stack of plates at the end of the table, she said, "Right, everyone: help yourselves!" Pan loaded up her plate with steak, roast potatoes and salad. Bra joined her at the doorframe and they both headed out to the table in the back yard. Shannon and Sean were already there, and soon Trunks, Goten and Michael had joined them. They started talking about Cars, and MP-3 players. Pan tuned out and whispered to Bra, "And they say technology is my friend. Do you understand any of this?" Bra shook her head as Trunks cleared his throat. "Can I re-phrase that for you? Technology is our friend!" he said, gesturing at the rest of the guys. Damn. Forgot about the saiyan hearing. Pan sighed, and turned her attention back to Bra as they resumed one of their earlier conversations. At around 9:45pm, Michael, Goten, Trunks and Melissa said they were going to a party the next suburb over. Pan and Bra settled into the hammock out the front as the four started heading out. The group was standing right next to the hammock pan was in, and Bra had got out to rock it gently. Trunks was right next to Pan, and when he noticed, he quickly spun and grabbed both sides of the hammock, crossing them over. Pan grabbed his hands and tried to prize them off before she'd even thought about what she was doing. He released his grip, and Pan asked him, "Why do you keep doing that?" he shrugged. "It's fun." He said in a non-comittive way. "I'll see you at school, okay?" he said, his hands cupping her face, tilting it towards him. Pan remembered Bra telling her earlier that they were both transferring to Blue Star High. "Maybe." Pan said lazily, not wanting to show her happiness at this confirmation. "Bye!" he called back with a half wave at the girls. Pan watched until the darkness obscured him from view. Then a thought struck her. "Umm, hey Bra. How did you get here, and how are you getting home?" Bra pointed to her bag. "Mobile. Taxi. Airport. Jet." Pan nodded. "You?" Pan raised an eyebrow. "Mobile. Mother." "Oh." "Hey!" Bra looked up; Pan sounded like she'd had an idea. "Now that everyone's leaving or gone." "Yes?" Pan had a gleam in her eyes, and Bra was very curious as to what it meant. "How bout a game of pool?" Bra grinned, "You read my mind!" They both raced to the pool table and began setting it up for a game. The game itself proceeded pretty much how Pan knew it would. Slow - considering neither of them knew how to play. Pan had one ball left on the table when Bra sank the 8 ball. "What?! That's not fair!" Pan moaned, sinking to her knees. "She beat me." Bra just grinned. "Oh, well." Pan said, immediately brightening. Bra looked at her watch, and gasped. Oh, it's getting late. I'd better start heading home. Pan checked the time: 11pm. "I should probably ring my mom too." The girls found their mobiles and dialed their respective numbers. After they had arranged for their lifts, they said their thank-yous and good-byes before heading out to the driveway to wait. Their rides had arrived quickly, and before they knew it they were saying goodbye again, but in a few days school was starting up, and Bra would be there. So will Trunks.Pan impatiently pushed the thought aside. Climbing into her mom's car, Pan told her the necessary details that she would want to hear to forestall any unwanted questions; Pan knew her mother well.  
  
Once home Pan, to tired for a shower, simply changed and fell asleep, knowing that everything she had achieved in the past few days, the peace she had obtained, was gone.  
  
sniff Poor m-I mean Pan! Poor Pan. 


	8. The end...or the beginning?

Pan woke at about 9:30 the following morning. She stumbled downstairs to find something to eat, and came across a note left on the kitchen table.  
  
Panny, your father and I have gone on a day-cruise on the harbor. We should be back around 7:30. Order pizza for dinner if you want. Love, Mom  
  
Pan quickly scanned the letter, almost shouting for joy. Her parents were out for the whole day.Perfect! Pan made up a hot Milo and some toast, which she downed in the kitchen before heading back upstairs for a shower. As Pan found some clothes to put on, she hummed to herself. She didn't know why, but something about singing made her feel happy. I only problem was she hated singing around people. But she was home alone today, and boy was she grateful! While Pan had been on the trip, she had found a CD single by Emiko Shiratori. It was the theme song from Final Fantasy IX, her favorite Playstation game. She hadn't listened to it yet, so she pulled the plastic off and put the CD in her stereo, turning the volume up as the song began. As Emiko began singing, Pan listened in shock. The lyrics fitting her currant situation almost perfectly and it was freaky. By the chorus, Pan had recovered enough to use her brain, and she pulled the insert out of the cover to check if the lyrics were printed. Sure enough, there they were, in black and white. Pan read along as the song continued, her eyes filling with tears and occasionally blurring her vision. This is the song, called 'Melodies of Life'  
  
Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart To weave by picking up the pieces that remain Melodies of life - loves lost refrain  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond So far and away, see the bird as it flies by Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind Your voice will still remember our melody Now I know we'll carry on Melodies of life Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember  
  
Pan cleared her throat as the second tract started. She was surprised to hear the same music begin to play. Picking up the cover, she read off the back 2. Melodies Of Life ~ featured in Final Fantasy IX INSTRUMENTAL Perfect!!! Pan thought as she took the track back to the beginning. Holding the lyrics, she sat down at her window and looked up at the sky as she began to sing. At first, her voice shook slightly from lack of use and the unfamiliar song, but soon it was carrying beautifully. As Pan began the second chorus, the lyrics fell from her hand, forgotten. She sang the next two verses from memory, and they were perfect. She sang the last line "As long as we remember." And held the note before letting her voice fade away. Pan let herself fall backwards onto her bed, a huge grin on her face. She knew she had sounded great. She just wished she could get over her nervousness. She could sing in front of people if she was mucking around. But to sing seriously? No way! The grin slowly turned to a half-smile. That was what she had needed to hear. She felt heaps better, and ready to start letting go. Just then, she heard the creak of the stairs. Someone who didn't know about the second step was in her house! And they had probably heard her sing! Cautiously, she opened her door and tried to see the bottom of the stairs, but she could only see half way. Then she heard the footsteps resume, and soon the trespasser came into view. "Trunks?!" Pan exclaimed, as his purple hair came into view. "Hey, Panny. Was that you singing?" Pan kicked at the carpet at her feet. "Oh, yeah. I.thought no one was home." She finished, desperately wanting to sink into the floor. "You have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often. What song was that?" Trunks looked so sincere, that Pan believed him. "It's from a PSgame called Final Fantasy." Pan said as she beckoned him to follow her. Re-entering her room, she retrieved the lyrics from where she'd dropped them and handed the to Trunks. He sat on the edge of her bed while reading them. As his eyes neared the edge of the page, he started speaking. "You know, if I wasn't looking at this right now, I'd swear you wrote this." His eyes were still on the page as Pan asked, "Why do you say that?" he looked up in surprise. "These lyrics.don't they remind you.never mind." He said hastily, putting them down on the bed beside him. "No, I'm sorry. They do.remind me.of us." Pan said, picking up the lyrics and sitting next to Trunks. Slowly they turned to look at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Pan broached the question. "Trunks, why are you here?" Trunks looked Pan straight in the eye. "I came over because I wanted to talk to you." Pan nodded, inviting him to continue. "I wanted to tell you; I'm sorry for what I said before, on the trip. I really do like you. And if you still want too, I want you to know that I'll make time for you. We'll make it work." The whole time he spoke, his eyes never left her face. Pan felt shock, then supreme happiness wash over her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. At that moment, she didn't trust herself to speak. In answer, she jumped up and pulled Trunks into a hug. He held her tightly for a minute, before seeking out her lips. As Pan kissed him, she knew that she truly loved him. And although she knew there would be hard times, she also knew that he would be there for her, and together they would make it through.  
  
I know it was a weak ending, but I thought the Trunks/Pan fans might gang up on me if they didn't get together. And I did say it was a romance. Oh, well. I'm back at school now. You never know, I might still get my happy ending. But tell me what you thought, even if you hated it; I still wanna know! (My brother thinks I'm a dumbass, I just want an ego boost.just a little one.) 


	9. Quick note

OMG!! I can't believe people reviewed!!!! I'm so happy!!! Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed; you all deserve cookie factories! About that Trunks getting into the house thing. Let's just say the door was unlocked. Eternal Star scratches head Kinda forgot about that. (Hehe) Anywho, I don't know if I'll keep writing fanfic. Maybe. We'll see. Thanks again, you guys rock! Bye byes and forever yours, Eternal Star 


	10. 'nother quick note

I can't believe how nice all you people are *sniffles, looks for a tissue*. For all those wonderful people who reviewed, and the ones who may in the future, a big domo arigatou gozaimasu! And an especially big thankyou to LoNeLy PaN, Dark Hanyou, waterprincess, DBZChicky501, PannyGurlly and alii. I really appreciate your lurverly reviews. I might just consider writing more fanfics... 


	11. These notes just keep coming, huh?

Well, well, well. You lucky peoples, you. On Wednesday night I went to a BBQ at the beach. Most of the guys from the Japan-Trip were there. Including, yep, you guessed it; "Bra" and "Trunks". After wandering the beach by myself for a while, I heeded my own pep-talk and went in search of "Trunks". I found him and we, uh.talked. I won't disclose details coz that night will be written into the story, along with the upcoming camping trip. Needless to say, I got my happy ending. Thanks to everyone who sympathized and let this be a lesson to you all. Life can be perfect like the movies; and dreams can come true. Never give up! You never know when you'll catch a break. ^_^ Forever Yours, Eternal Star 


End file.
